Making Her Remember
by Canela-Spice
Summary: After Orihime was attacked, Ichigo runs to her side at the hospital only to find out that his besfriend doesn't even remember him. Now the strawberry makes it his mission to force Orihime to remember just who and what he means to her.
1. The Repression

**Summery:** After Orihime was attacked by a street gang, Ichigo runs to her side at the hospital only to find out that his best friend remembers everyone but him. Now he makes it his mission to make her remember just who and what he means to her. I guess now he'll realize how much it hurts when the one you love wont give you the time of day.

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own Bleach, sad but very true; but it's what ever because I do own this story, which is a bit more romantic than the actual Bleach series. Which is pretty cool I guess. Hope you like it.

Making Her Remember.

Chapter one: The Repression.

Ichigo rushed into the hospital with nothing but a pair of black sweat pants. He didn't have time to put on a shirt; once he had gotten the call from Tatsukie that Orihime was in the hospital he hurried out the doors of his house. He could have sworn that he had on mitch match shoes but he didn't care, he needed to make sure his friend was all right. "I need to know what room Inoue Orihime is in!" He shouted, slamming his hands on the front desk.

The older women looked up at him improbably. "I'm sorry sir but we don't allow people in the hospital with… improper attire." She looked back down at her computer screen and continued to type, ignoring his demands. Stingy much.

"Damn it!" He slammed his fist once more. "Look lady I need to see Inoue!" He yelled even louder not afraid to cause a scene. "Please can you help me out just this once." His voice a bit softer, hoping his nicer tone would change the women's mind.

She didn't even bother looking up at him. "No." She simply said as she continued to type.

"Son of a…" Ichigo balled his hands into fist; he was about to punch right through her flat screen computer until someone lightly grabbed his shoulder. Already angry Ichigo swiftly turned around only to be face to face with a man in a white doctor's coat. He had slick black hair and a nametag that read 'Dr. Nara.' The carrot top immediately took note of the kindness in his eyes, almost as if he understood the boy's situation.

"Don't worry." He spoke with compassion. His smile was not a big one, but it was enough to let Ichigo know that this doctor was not someone he should have an attitude towards. He looked like he wanted to help. "I will accompany this young man to Miss. Inoue's room." He told the older lady behind the desk. "It seems as though he was so worried he forgot to put on a shirt…" He looked down at Ichigo's feet. "And the correct shoes." He smiled even more.

Then started walking. "Please follow me."

Ichigo fallowed behind the man. He felt almost luck. If Dr. Nara didn't come along he would have punched a hole through the lady's computer monitor, and then he wouldn't be able to see Orihime at all. But really how much luck did he have? His best friend was in the hospital, the one he had always sworn to protect. What kind of friend was he? He looked down in disappointment.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Asked the doctor in front of him.

Ichigo perked his head up, watching the physician before him. Did he really just ask him that question? "E-excuse me?"

The doctor half laughed, nothing too much. "I guess she's not your girl then. A real man of her's would have answered with out a stutter. " He laughed again. "But that's all right; it's good that she has a friend like you. All her other friends have been here about twenty minutes, she must be waiting for you."

Twenty minutes? Was he the last one to find out about the accident? "Is she going to be alright?" Ichigo didn't know what had happened to her, all he knew was Tatsukie was crying really hard when she had called him, so he had to guess the worse case scenario.

The doctor stopped in his tracks then curved so he could face Ichigo. This time the doctor's face wasn't happy smiley, his eyes were sad and his face showed a lot of depressing emotion. His very reaction scared Ichigo. "You don't know what happened to her?" The carrot top was to shocked to speak so he just shook his head no. "Well…" The doctor look at anything but the young boy in front of him. "It looked as if she was attacked by a gang. Her clothing's where ripped, but we fingered that Inoue had put up a fight, she was not going to let the males get what that wanted. So… they got frustrated and beat her with something really hard, most likely a wooden bat jugging from all the bruises.

Ichigo's whole face turned white. He wanted to drop to his knees. Just imagining something like that happening to Orihime, the sweetest person alive, made him want to die. But at the same time it made him angry as hell. His fist balled in his hands once more and his nostrils flared, he was ready to find who had done this to Orihime and kill them. "Can we hurry to her room please?" He whispered, his orange bangs hiding his eyes and any emotion they could be holding.

"Sure." The doctor simply said.

The walk wasn't that much longer. Ichigo was escorted to the hospital room in no time. The doctor turned to him. "Visiting hours end in a bout thirty minutes, but you can come back first thing tomorrow." He patted the carrot top on the shoulder.

Ichigo nodded and walked inside. Once he had entered Ichigo had noticed it was just as the doctor said, all their friends were there gathered around Orihime's hospital bed Sado, Ishida, Arisawa, Asano and even Kojima. He continued to walk in slowly, no one yet noticing his arrival. He didn't know if he was ready to see her in the state she was in, he knew it would hurt too much. "H-hey…" He stuttered so low he wondered if anyone had herd him.

Everyone turned to the sound of the strawberry's voice. "Ichigo…" Tatsukie mumbled as everyone stair at him, wondering what kind of reaction the all mighty Ichigo would give. "She just woke up about ten minutes ago, she's alright." Other then the fact that she was bruised all over and had a broken leg.

That was kind of a relief to Ichigo but he still needed to see her. There were so many people in the tiny room that he couldn't see her lying on the hospital bed. "Inoue…" He whispered as he took a few steps towards the multitude. The crowd of friends all moved to the side, giving Ichigo the view he was longing for and also scared of. Indeed she was bruised; the left side of her beautiful smooth face had a long blue and purple mark on it. Wrapped around her gorgeous auburn haired head were gaze tape and her attractive plump lips where red and blue. She looked exactly how Ichigo had imagined but worse. "Inoue…" He ran to her bedside, grabbing on to the rail along side the bed. "Inoue I am so sorry I wasn't there for you. I promised I would always protect you and I failed…" He cupped his hand along her cheek, careful not to press down on her bruises. "I'm sorry…" His face crashed into her neck then placing his strong bare arms around her. "Please forgive me Inoue…" He inhaled her sent, it was a miracle she smelled the same.

"Um," Her lips at his ear. "If you don't mind me asking…" Her voice was a bit cracked but still loud enough for everyone to hear. "If you don't mind me asking, who are you?" She whispered.

"What?" Ichigo couldn't believe his ears. Who was he? This had to be some kind of joke. Everyone was in the room and to his understanding she was conversation with all of them, because they were her friends. Ichigo was her friend too but… "Your kidding right." He propped his head up so he was looking deep into her gray eyes. "You have to be kidding." He laughed. "Inoue you know your jokes where never that funny." But some how he couldn't stop laughing.

Her eyes were wide as she watched the man in front of her laugh like a lunatic. She didn't understand what he found funny about her question, and she thought it strangely that he had hugged her like he did. "How do you know my name?" She asked bluntly.

Ichigo promptly stopped his laughter as he felt his heart drop. "I-Inoue…" There was no way she could have forgotten him, right? Out of all people she forgot him? "It's me… Kurosaki." He was now gripping onto the bed sheets. He wouldn't believe this.

The auburn head beauty shook her head. "I don't know you." Those very words stabbed Ichigo right in his heat.

"D-DOCTOR!" Arisawa yelled as she ran into the hallway. "ANYONE, WE NEED HELP!" She cried. Doctor Nara returned into the room along with Arisawa.

"Whats the matter?" He asked rushing to Orihime's bedside. "S-She doesn't…" This had to be the first time in Tatsukie's life that she had felt like this. It was a very scary feeling for the girl. "She doesn't remember Ichigo!" She cried.

The Doctor looked at Ichigo. "Your Ichigo…" He watched the boy he escorted to the room nodded his head. "She remembers everyone else but you?" He asked and again the carrot top nodded. "Dear… this isn't good."

"Why isn't this good?" Sado's deep voice asked, he along with everyone else was worried as well.

Doctor Nara shook his head. "Inoue must have gotten hit on the head harder then we thought. Since she can remember all of you perfectly then her mind must be going through a repression."

"Repression?" They all chorused.

The doctor nodded. "It means her mind has forgotten something she doesn't want to remember or go through again…"

**A/N:** So we learned about the word 'repression' in psychology the other day and that's when I came up with the story idea. I really don't like that class and I don't know why I chose to take it Smh, but at lease I got a great story out of it. *Smiles* I know this chapter was pretty short, only a thousand something words but that's how I like to start off my first chapters, short and sweet. I hope you continue to read, next chapter will be up in a couple of days.

Bye-bye.


	2. Moving in with the Kurosakis

**Yeah another chapter is up! Hope you guys like it as much as I enjoyed writing it, which took me way longer then I thought it would. I really wanted this chapter to be perfect and I was so scared that I had crossed some boundaries with the characters but hey IT'S MY STORY and I can do what ever the hell I want with it lol.**

**And I would like to give a shout out to the lovely Zodious for reading over this for me =) Oh and I would also like to point out that she posted a lemon story, ichi/hime and it's freaken awesome! It's called Of Lemons And Tattoos, you should check it out if you really want to read something awesome!**

**A/N: I would like to add that Orihime does know the Kurosaki family. I didn't know if they had actually met in the series, from what I remember they didn't, Just wanted to inform you of the change or what ever you want to call this, maybe a notice? Lol. **

**Another A/N: Hey guys thanks for all your reviews! It's because of you and Zodious that I updated finally lol, much love to you guys cuz yall are what makes my world go round =) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach… *cry***

Making Her Remember

Chapter two: Moving in with the Kurosakis

**Today**

Everything seemed like a haze to Ichigo. All he could remember from yesterday was running as fast as he could to the hospital to make sure Orihime was okay, then finding out that the poor girl remembers nothing of him. It was too depressing to even think about. How could she not remember him? It was like the carrot top was in a bad dream; only he wouldn't be waking up.

0o0o0o0o0

**Yesterday**

Ichigo hands were in his pockets as he stood in the hallway with Dr. Nara. After finding out that Orihime remembers everyone but the Kurosaki the doctor wanted to ask him some questions in private. "May I ask what your relationship is with her?" questioned the physician.

The carrot top turned his head, looking at anything but the doctor in front of him. "Tch.." Ichigo started. "You already know the answer to that question." Which was true. As the doctor escorted him to Orihime's room, they had already talked about the 'relationship' they had.

Dr. Nara took a breath, he knew the kind of temper the boy had and after the scene he had just witnessed in the girl's room Ichigo was more than riled up. In the state Ichigo was in the doctor would have a hard time asking his questions. "I mean are you two best friends?" He pressed. "What kind of association do the two of you have?"

It wasn't a random question, but still Ichigo found it weird. What kind of relationship did they have? Of course they were friends but were they best friends? Sure the two did things like go out to the movies and do homework together but that was with everyone else around, they never did have one-on-one time together, but still Ichigo felt as if she was more than a friend maybe even more than a best friend. "We're more than best friends…" He paused to think. "But less than that of a boyfriend and… girlfriend relationship." He couldn't believe the words that had escaped his lips.

Dr. Nara nodded. "Alright." He thought for a moment. "So you and Inoue-san have a special connection."

Ichigo didn't know if that was a statement or a question. "Y-yeah I guess." He responded.

"I see…" The doctor cuffed his hand around his chin. "If I may ask this…" He paused hoping he wouldn't be crossing any boundaries by his upcoming question. Ichigo was already mad; he didn't know what kind of reaction he would give if he even asked. "Have…have you ever been physically attracted to Inoue before?"

Ichigo rose an eyebrow as his brown orbs finally met with the doctors. Has he ever been physicalyl attracted to Inoue? Of course not, she was like his little sister, but… "Auh…" He scratched the back of his orange head. "Well…" He didn't have feelings like that towards Inoue, at lease he thought he didn't, but he did think she was beautiful and when they walked around together he was told that they looked like they could be a couple which gave the strawberry a warm feeling. "I think she's very beautiful…" He took a breath. "But I never wished to…" He swallowed. "Date her." He was now looking at different objects in the hallway, a little uncomfortable to directly look at the doc.

Again Dr. Nara nodded his head as if he had agreed with Ichigo. "I see…" He paused wondering if he should ask his next question. But he needed as much information as he could get so considering the boy's comfort wasn't his priority. "What about Inoue?" He started. "Did she have feelings for you?"

Once more another weird question. Ichigo's eyebrows forced together. "Inoue having feelings for me?" It took him a moment but he started to laugh. "No way." He place his hands back in his pockets. "She could have anyone she wanted… I doubt she had feelings for me." Which was true. Orihime was known for being the most attractive girl at school, she could easily pick out any guy she wanted and they would without hesitation become her slave and they won't even mind it. But the princess wasn't that type of girl. She was sweet, beautiful and even smart. Any guy would be lucky to have her…

"How do you know?" asked the doctor. He watched Ichigo's head perk up. "How do you know she didn't have feelings for you? Have you ever asked her? In fact her repression may have something to do with the kind of relationship you two had." It was a guess but what other assumptions were there? She had remembered everyone but Ichigo and how could she forget someone so close to her? Dr. Nara assumed the two never got into arguments and describing the kind of bond they had, there was no doubt in his mind that Orihime had grown feelings for him. "I'm telling you, if Inoue didn't have feelings for you… she would still remember you." He stated. "You not noticing it or considering her feelings must have been very stressful for her. No wonder her mind would want to forget you."

"No way." Ichigo stumbled a step back and placed his hand onto his forehead. Was he supposed to believe this? There was no way this doctor was right, right? "How do you know?"he asked a bit loud. "There is no way you could be right…" The strawberry's mind was doing so much thinking right now. "You're a doctor not a psychologist or a therapist… How could you know this?"

"I don't know this I'm guessing." He explained. "But I have a feeling that I'm right, whether you believe me or not this girl does not remember you and will not remember you if you don't change something…"

"Aug…" He growled. "What the hell am I suppose to change!" He yelled, getting angry yet again.

"Listen to me boy!" The doctor's voice got louder as well. He reached out and placed both hands on Ichigo's sturdy shoulders, forcing him to look deep into his eyes. "If she has fallen in love with you once she will do it again." His voice was soft and warming, it cooled Ichigo down. "You just have to make her remember."

Ichigo was not going to fight the doctor; he knew way more than he did and he had no doubt that he was right… it made too much sense. The one thing he couldn't wrap his mind around was Orihime having feelings for him… even loving him. It was crazy. They had been friends for almost ten years and she hasn't said anything. Maybe she was saying something; he was just too thick headed to even realize it. Ichigo swallowed. "Alright."

0o0o0o0o0

**Today**

Ichigo waited at the front desk with his Father. It was hard to believe that Orihime would be released into the care of the Kurosaki's, there was no other chooses. Tatsuki was going to a karate tournament for the rest of the summer and living with anyone else would be just awkward, but could it be even more awkward than living with a boy you don't even know?

"So she'll be staying with us until her leg heals, right?" Spoke none other than Kurosaki Isshin. He looked at nothing in particular and his face showed some kind of excitement. It was true that he thought of Orihime as a third daughter and he would happily invite her into his home as long as she needed but he wondered just how difficult it would be since she didn't remember Ichigo.

"Yeah." The strawberry stood there with a boring look on his face. He also thought this was a good thing. This would give him the time he needed to reconnect with the princess. He even thought that he could make her remember him in less than a week, but the doctor said it would take a while maybe even a year for her to remember.

"Oi Ichigo!"

The boy turned to his name being called and saw that it was Tatsuki; she was pushing Orihime in a wheel chair into the waiting room. "Do you need any help?" he asked not knowing what else to say.

The two were now in the Kurosaki's presents. "Not now, but you're putting her in the car." she half laughed.

"Pst, you act like she weighs a lot." He blushed a little, now looking at anything but the girls in front of him.

Orihime looked up at Ichigo. She studied his face, hair and body structure but still nothing rang a bell. She was tired of everyone telling her that they were very close and that she should just remember him, but it wasn't that easy. She noticed how handsome he was and couldn't help but blush. She would really be living with him until her cast came off. Maybe spending a bunch of time with him will help her remember. The princess thought it was pretty odd that she wasn't scared to be living with the carrot top. He seemed so… trustable.

"Yeah but with that cast on she probably weighs over 200 pounds." Tatsuki teased.

Orihime turned in her seat and looked up at the karate-kid. "Tatsuki!" Her face was redder then a tomato.

The spiky haired girl was still laughing. "I'm only messing with you Orihime, relax." She smiled.

Even though her best friend had apologized Orihime still felt a little embarrassed. She always felt that she was overweight. Every time she would get on the scale she prayed it would be a lower number than it was last time, but always it was just a tad bit larger. Well at least Ichigo didn't think she was fat. She smiled.

"Well how about we get this show on the road," spoke Isshin with stars as his eyes. "Inoue I'm so happy to have you stay with us. Anything you need just ask alright." He smiled, beaming down at the girl.

Orihime giggled innocently "Alright… otou-chan." She didn't know how Isshin would react to her calling him dad; she thought it would suit him best since she would be living under his roof for a while. "I-is it alright if I call you that?" The princess stuttered a little scared since he didn't give a reaction at first.

"Is that alright?" Isshin clapped his hands together and his brown eyes turned into large pink hearts. "The most beautiful girl my dear son knows just called me 'otou-chan…' Oh gorgeous wife is this what heaven feels like?" He asked as if she was really there. "Of course it's alright!" He bent down and grabbed hold of her tiny hands. "May I call you by your first name then…" He looked into her big gray eyes.

Orihime tilted her head a little to the lift and smiled. "Of course you can otou-chan." The princess was unaware of how affective her 'otou-chan' was. She could properly get anything she wanted from the father while calling him that. "I would love it if you did." Her smile was even bigger.

Isshin jumped for joy. "Did you hear that Masaki!" The man was way too joyful for his own good.

"Okay lets go…" Already annoyed by his father's actions, Ichigo grabbed Isshin by the ear, dragging him out of the hospital.

Tatsuki pushing Orihime flowed behind in amusement. She always thought the tiny fight Ichigo and his father had were pretty funny. "Orihime you are going to have a fun time living with the Kurosaki's." She laughed as they exited. "The fights those two have are priceless."

Orihime didn't bother to respond; she was too busy watching Ichigo pull Isshin towards the car. She laughed. "Ichigo seems like a nice person." For some reason once those words left her lips, she felt her heart jump and her face get warmer, and she knew it wasn't from the summer heat. Just who was Ichigo?

Tatsuki smirked. "You of all people should know." Not giving the poor girl any clues into what she could mean by that.

"W-what are you…" Before Orihime could ask her question they were already at the car. Ichigo was yelling at his father to calm down but of course Isshin didn't listen. She could ask her question another time, right?

"Okay Orihime give me a big hug." Tatsuki bent down and pulled the girls head into her chest. "I'm going to miss you girl." She spoke into her ear. "Make sure you call my cell to check up. The tournament is in Okinawa so I might not have a signal some days." She was now standing up straight looking down at her best friend. "I'm going to miss you, sorry to leave you like this." It took everything the girl had not to cry. It felt more like she was leaving her little sister than her best friend, the two were just so close.

"W-wait." Orihime grabbed Tatsuki's arm. "You're leaving now?" she asked a little devastated.

Tatsuki swallowed hard. Looking down in Orihime's big beautiful gray eyes almost made her breakdown. But of course she wouldn't do that, she was Tatsuki for crying out loud, if she cried then Orihime would cry and she didn't want that to happen. It would only make it that much harder. "Yeah my plane leaves in a hour…" She didn't know what to say to brighten the mood. "But hey we can talk everyday if you want to." She put on a big fake smile, trying her best to hinder her depressed emotions.

Seeing Tatsuki happy made Orihime happy as well, she also smiled. "Okay. I want you to have fun too." She slid her hand down Tatsuki's arm until they were holding hands. "Don't train too hard now." She looked up at her, eyes big as the sun.

Tatsuki nodded. "Alright." She shook her hand. "Well my mom is waiting on me at the front, so I'll see you later Orihime." She let go of her hand.

Orihime nodded. "See you later Tatsuki." She smiled.

Ichigo walked over to the two and didn't know what to do or say until the karate kid pulled him into a bear hug. It was then he could really feel her arm muscles, which was pretty weird to him. "You better take care of her okay," she whispered in his ear. "Make her love you again…" She then pulled away and smiled up at him like she said nothing of the sort. "Have a great summer Ichigo." She patted his shoulders. "See ya later Kurosaki-san!"

Isshin opened the driver's side door. "You too little one." He smiled at her. "Beat the hell out of them boys!" He cheered.

"Haha you know it." And with that said she said a final good bye and turned around, running back to the hospital.

Orihime watched her best friend run through the heat waves. It was then she realized that she didn't get her question answered. What did it mean when she said 'you of all people should know'? She wanted to call out to the girl but Ichigo had just placed his arm under her legs and one behind her back, without a single thought to what was happening Orihime was being lifted up. "Eep…" She muttered.

"Calm down." He informed the girl. "I'm only placing you in the car no need to swarm like a bunny." Did bunny's swarm? Oh well, it was too late, he had already said it. Maybe she would think it's cute he compared her to a bunny. Girls like bunny's right?

She was immobile in his arms; half terrified and half flustered. Ichigo smelt really nice, something about it smelt so familiar. He managed to open the car door with the hand he was holding her legs up with then placed her inside. "You already know how to buckle your seat belt… unless you forgot that too," he teased with such a playful smile.

Orihime didn't know how to respond. Should she laugh? But she didn't find his joke very funny so she just buckled herself in without a word.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and shut the door. He thought it was funny. It wasn't that big of a joke but he was trying to break the ice. He slapped his hand over his forehead before entering the car on the passenger's side. "I have a feeling this summer is going to be a long one.

0o0o0o0o0

It didn't take long for the three to reach the house. Karin and Yuzu were waiting outside for their arrival. "Otou-chan and onii-chan!" Yuzu shouted as they entered the driveway. "Inoue-san!" She smiled while she waited for them to park then pulled open Orihime's door. "Inoue-san I am so happy that you will be staying with us." She grabbed hold of the princess's hands with a smile. "You and I are going to have so much fun."

"Gosh Yuzu, how about you give Inoue time to breath before you pounce on her," spoke Karin as she now stood beside her sister. "It's nice to have you Inoue." She greeted.

Orihime couldn't help but smile at the two sisters. They were just too cute for their own good. She always considered them both as her little sisters and now she would be living with them, it was like a dream come true. She wouldn't be alone all day every day. She had a feeling this was something she could get use to. "Thanks for having me."

Isshin got out of the car. "I'll go into the clinic and get her some crutches." He quickly ran into the house as if he didn't want Orihime to wait any longer to enter their home.

Ichigo walked around to Orihime's side. "You alright?" He wanted to make sure she was comfortable. He had a feeling that she felt uneasy about this whole arrangement. Maybe she thought she would be better off staying at her home? But she wouldn't have anyone to help her around if she did. "I hope you don't mind, Tatsuki gave us the spare key to your apartment and the girls got some things you may need." He wondered if she thought that was ok. "If you want we can go by later and you can…"

Orihime grabbed his arm, looking up at him. "It's alright." She smiled. The princess could tell that Ichigo was worried about her, more like he was worried about how relaxed and comfortable she felt. She blushed a little. "I'm sure the things that Yuzu and Karin gather will be fine." It was weird, something about Ichigo felt right to her, were they more than friends?

"Here you go!" Isshin came running out the house with the crutches under his arm. "You might have to adjust the height on them." He placed them in front of him. "Ichigo help her stand up!" He shoved his son forward.

Ichigo jerked his head around with a mean mug upon it. "Will you just…" Before he could finish his sentence his father was poking his back with the crutches. "Hurry it up!" He continued to poke.

The carrot top sweat dropped anime style. "Okay damn." He waited for his dad to stop torching him before he grabbed hold of Orihime's hand. To no surprise it was as soft as a baby's bottom. He resisted the urge to rub his thumb across it. "L-lets go." He blushed while looking at anything but Orihime.

The princess saw his expression; which made her blush even more. There was no doubt about it, her and Ichigo were more than friends. How could the girl forget that? That had to be the reason why everyone was pressing her to remember him. The poor strawberry must have been in so much pain… "O-okay" She stuttered, allowing him to help her out the car.

"See that wasn't so hard." Isshin smiled while handing Orihime the much-needed crutches. He placed his hand on his son's shoulder. "If you were as twice the man I was you would have carried her into the…" The father didn't even finish his sentence. Ichigo had knocked his father down so fast it was impossible to even see it. Isshin was now curled up on the ground. "M-much better my son. You are improving fast…"

"Just shut the hell up." Ichigo said coldly.

As everyone entered the house, Yuzu swiftly ran into the kitchen. "I'll make us a big lunch!" She grabbed her apron and wrapped her up in a sloppy bun. "Since Orihime you're the guest of honor what would you like?" she asked as if Orihime's very presents was enough to cook up a thousand items.

Orihime didn't want little Yuzu to go through all the trouble so she thought up something easy to make. "Maybe just sandwiches and some chips." That was a lunch right? It wasn't anything big but still it would be nice to have.

Yuzu pouted. "Is that all you want? I can make you anything ya know." She looked truly innocent. "Unless you want a small lunch so you can have a big dinner, right?" That just had to be the reason.

"Umm… sure." She didn't want to disappoint the little one, she just looked too darn cute in that apron.

"ALRIGHT!" She then took off her apron as fast as she put it on. "Dad we need to go shopping for food." She entered the living room with the rest of the family. "I hope you have enough money because this is going to cost a lot." She pushed her fathers back forcing him out the front door. "Karin you should come too" She looked back at her sister.

Karin rolled her eyes. "Only so you can make me carry everything." There was nothing else she could do so might as well go along with it. She followed behind the two. "You guys better behave." Her brown Kurosaki eyes made contact with both Ichigo and Orihime. "Bye." She shut the door behind her.

Then there was that awkward silence no one liked. Both Orihime and Ichigo just stood there with nothing to say, it was truly discomfiting.

"L-let me show you to your room…" Ichigo finally broke the silence. "We know that you would have trouble getting up and down the stairs so we kind of cleaned up my mom's old sowing room." He looked behind at Orihime. "Follow me." He took the lead and walked down the hallway, making a left then turned on the light inside the room. "It's nothing to big…" He let Orihime "hop" inside.

The princess smiled. There was a single bed in the middle of the room with most of her stuffed animals on it. On the floor under the window was her blue suitcase; which was open, showing all her clothing that was folded inside. Then the last thing Orihime noticed were the two manikins standing beside a dresser filled with needles and threads. What was most surprising was that the manikins where clothed with frilly beautiful summer dresses. "Oh wow." She used her crutches to make her way over to the motionless things. "These dresses are really pretty."

Ichigo walked over now standing beside her. "Yeah I would agree with you if I knew anything about dresses and how they're suppose to look." He half laughed. "Mom made those two before she died. She would always make dresses for Karin and Yuzu when they were younger, but these two are nowhere near their sizes, so I think mom was making these dresses for herself." Ichigo showed no real emotion after he had laughed. That's how he always was when he talked about his mother.

"I see…" She didn't know what to say. It was weird hearing a boy talk about his dead mother, kind of sad.

Ichigo turned around quickly as if we was trying to hide something, a tear maybe? "I should let you get conferrable." He started to walk away. "Let me know if you need anything…" Before he could make a step out the room he felt something grab onto his shirt. He turned around. "Yeah…" And before he knew it Orihime's lips crashed onto his. What the hell? He could tell she didn't know what she was doing by the way she felt against his lips. One of her crutches fell, Ichigo wrapped his arm around her so she wouldn't fall but that made her even press harder against his lips. Great, she had gotten the wrong idea. He wasn't trying to deepen the kiss he just didn't want her to fall. But still something about it was kind of nice…

**Oh wow Orihime just kissed Ichigo, which was a little OC for her but is it because she thinks there more than friends or she just really really wanted to kiss him? I guess you'll have to wait another week till you find out. I know, I know I'm so freaken terrible for stopping here, but that will only make you want to read more and that's exactly the kind of reaction I want to get out of you, my pretties. Lol.**

**Love you guys, Bye-bye**


End file.
